Cody and Gwen
.]] The friendship between Cody and Gwen is a curious one that has also ignited a great deal of interest within the Total Drama franchise. Namely Cody's attraction to Gwen and his continuing attempts to woo her even after she has made it clear that she only sees him more like a little brother, an annoying little brother at that. They have managed to get along and are friendly with one another, but Cody continues to struggle with his crush for her and his inability to move on. Overview Total Drama Island The biggest reason for Cody signing up and subsequently joining Total Drama Island was to score himself a girlfriend. He immediately started trying to flirt with the girls upon his arrival and when teams were assigned believed Gwen was his best chance to hook up with someone. However, she was not quite as open to the idea as their first meeting saw her hurl him out of the girls' side of the Screaming Gophers cabin and sliding along the ground mouth first. Unfortunately for her, this did not deter him. Cody would continue making attempts to win her affections. In one instance, he willingly jumped into the path of an incoming ball targeting an exhausted Gwen during the dodgeball game, though he was hit in the groin. He then made numerous attempts at flirtation as the teams were preparing for the talent contest. After freaking her out when he sniffed at her hair, he tried to act like a gentleman, but to no avail as she would constantly reject him. Nevertheless, he remained undaunted. When Heather read out Gwen's diary regarding her feelings for Trent, Cody first believed the passages were about him until it made mention about Gwen's crush playing guitar, which Cody didn't know how to play. Things finally reached it's apex in the canoe race through Boney Island. Cody made an attempt to partner up with Gwen, which Gwen violently rejected until Beth and Lindsay insisted on partnering with Trent even before he could do anything. Gwen reluctantly partnered with Cody, which she would come to regret a great deal as Cody only intensified his flirtation and attempts at asking her out. It did not help that he made mention of a bet in which Owen would do his dishes for the rest of the competition if he managed to get her bra, a revelation that earned him a paddle being rammed into his groin. It would be on Boney Island that he would finally get the message that Gwen is far more interested in Trent after many more attempts to woo her failed in some form or another. On the return trip to Camp Wawanakwa, Cody managed to switch places with Trent as a means of getting the two of them closer. This act would at least earn him her friendship as she would later place one of her bras under the sheets of his bed, thereby getting him to win his bet over Owen. But while he helped in progressing Gwen's relationship with Trent, he still had feelings for her he would have difficulty getting over. Total Drama Academy When the contestants arrive at Richmore Academy for Total Drama Academy, Cody sees that not only is Gwen still in a relationship with Trent, but that it is stronger than ever. Further frustrating Cody is that they are both in the same class group and that he has amassed a legion of fangirls who, unfortunately, scare him with their extreme interest in him. While he continues to have problems trying to let go of his attraction for Gwen, he has slowly started showing signs of interest in Beth. What's more, she appears to be showing signs of interest in him in return. Gwen has taken note of this and has thought about seeing if she can help in hooking them up. Trivia * Both were in the Screaming Gophers on Total Drama Island. * Both are in the Smarty Pants in Total Drama Island. * This is one of three attractions to have one member compete on Return to Total Drama Island and the other stay at Richmore Academy. Category:Friendships Category:Attractions Category:Interaction